The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved apparatus for use in projecting a light beam. In accordance with this invention such an apparatus is constructed so as to simulate a gun and is intended to be utilized in actuating a photocell circuit located at a distance from the apparatus.
Guns which are utilized to project a beam of light are commonly employed in connection with various types of target games. It is not considered that a detailed understanding of the present invention requires a detailed discussion of such prior guns. They have been constructed in a number of different ways. The manners in which they have been constructed are considered to be unsatisfactory in providing as intense a beam of light as reasonably possible from a light bulb.
Further, it is not considered that these prior apparatuses have been constructed so as to provide a simple, effective mechanical shutter action serving to pass a beam of light for a comparatively short interval. The latter is quite important in connection with photocell circuits used in targets that are sensitive to a rapid change in the level of illumination in order to provide for the actuation of a target mechanism. Such circuits are increasingly being considered to be desirable because they are not actuated by normal ambient illumination but instead are actuated by a change in illumination level.